Face aux détraqueurs
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Dudley a déjà fait face aux détraqueurs. Harry s'est posé la question "Quels sont ses pires souvenirs ?" Voici le POV de Dudley sur cette étrange scène.


**Auteure :** Temi-chou.

**Titre du drabble :** Face aux Détraqueurs.

**Résumé :** Dudley a déjà fait face aux Détraqueurs. Mais qu'a-t-il vu ? Quels sont ses souvenirs ?

**Genre :** Drama/romance.

**Disclaimer **: Dudley et les Détraqueurs appartiennent à JKR ! Mais Emily m'appartient.

* * *

_**Face aux Détraqueurs**_.

* * *

Dudley sentit un air froid l'envahir et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi tous ses souvenirs joyeux disparurent. Il ne resta qu'une seule voix qu'il lui chuchotait :

_-Gros tas… Gros tas… Gros tas…_

Emily… Emily, cette fille qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Elle le détestait…

_-Gros tas. Gros tas. Gros tas._

Il l'avait rencontrée à l'école, il était gros et caïd, elle venait d'emménager dans le coin. Bien sûr, son devoir de caïd était de la prévenir que C'était lui le chef, lui qui contrôlait tout, même elle.

_-Gros tas. Pour qui… Gros tas._

Elle était belle, oui, elle était belle. Il la voulait pour lui et tout le monde le savait. Personne n'osait poser les yeux sur elle. Mais elle ne le regardait pas.

_-Gros tas. Pour qui tu te… Gros tas._

Elle préférait un autre gars. Ce gars était tout mince, une allumette que Dudley aurait pu casser comme il le voulait. Allumette était plutôt mignon, drôle et intelligent. Mais il n'était rien. Et il se foutait d'Emily.

_-Espèce de… Gros tas. Pour qui tu te prends ? Gros tas._

Un jour, Dudley lui avait cassé la gueule, juste pour lui faire passer le goût de poser ses yeux bleus outremer sur Emily. Mais elle avait été témoin de la scène.

_-Espèce de brute… Gros tas. Pour qui tu te prends ? Gros tas._

Elle avait aidé Allumette à se relever et elle avait tourné ses yeux noisette vers Dudley, le fusillant du regard.

-Espèce de brute épaisse ! T'es vraiment qu'un gros tas sans cervelle ! Tu croyais vraiment que parce que tu lui cassais la gueule j'allais te regarder ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Pour un top model ? Gros tas ! Vire de mon chemin.

Et elle était partie. Elle ne lui avait plus jamais parlé et Dudley avait eu mal, très mal. Et cette voix qui lui chuchotait ces mots assassins, ces mots qui l'avaient foutu en l'air et poussé à se tailler les veines…

Il sentit qu'on le portait. Etait-ce son père ? Comme ce jour-là ? Son père l'avait retrouvé à moitié mort dans sa chambre. Il l'avait transporté à l'hôpital et jamais Dudley ne s'était senti aussi merdeux. Il se sentait moche, gros, con. Il se sentait vraiment nul… Dans sa chambre, alors que sa mère pleurait et que son père hurlait, il avait eu une pensée pour son cousin. Avait-il, lui aussi, des problèmes avec les filles ? Ou alors était-il le genre d'Allumette que les filles adulent ?

Dudley cligna les yeux. La lumière vive l'aveuglait. Sa mère et son père étaient penchés sur lui et au loin, il y avait la silhouette d'Allumette qui tentait de s'enfuir. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, les quelques qui lui restait après s'être vidé de son sang, il leva la main et pointa Allumette du doigt, le désignant comme coupable.

_-C'est lui._

Il réalisa, quelques minutes plus tard, que c'était son cousin. Harry semblait allait bien, lui. Mais comment avait-il fait pour supporter ces Détraqueurs qui les avaient attaqués ? Etait-ce ça le pouvoir d'un sorcier ?

Dudley sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir pour répondre à la question et le regard intéressé de Harry se posa sur lui. Et ce regard intéressé lui fit peur. Comment pouvait-il encore s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit après tant de malheurs ?

Lui aussi pourtant, avait senti les choses ! Lui aussi avait senti le froid… Dudley analysa le regard de son cousin alors que celui-ci disait que ces créatures forçaient à revivre ses plus terribles souvenirs…

Lily… James… Cedric… Tout cela était dans le regard de Harry, Dudley en était sûr.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Dudley vit son cousin comme un humain à part entière…

* * *

Voilà, un petit écrit sur Dudley, qu'en fait je trouve assez attachant...


End file.
